The Red Dragon Satan (Re-Loaded)
by TheBoostMaster8K7Gaga
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is left heartbroken by Rias Gremory words. Heartbroken, he runs away and disappears for over three months. Went he come back, he is now a new man. He joins Sirzechs Lucifer as his new pawn. This story is based on Red Dragon Emperor's Fury by Vector Frost.


**This story is based on Red Dragon Emperor's Fury by Vector Frost.**

* * *

 **The Red Dragon Satan (Re-Loaded)**

 **Three Month Later.**

A young man about seventeen-year-old was walking toward Kuoh Academy. As he made his way to the school gate. A few of the students that were outside of the school, where shocked to see him and of his appearance.

This was Issei Hyoudou known as the Red Dragon Emperor. He was the pawn of Rias Gremory. Issei was not seen since three whole months since he had disappeared. Everyone in the school didn't even know where he went.

The students could see that he was no longer the skinny, average looking pervert that they once knew him as. He was now a very handsome young man and was like prince charming. He was tall like about 15cm, now had a muscular build body and his hair was on his shoulders. The girls couldn't help but blush at his now rugged good-looks. He had a serious expression on his face and didn't take any notice of the few girls that were staring at him.

A few of the students tried to talk to him, but he didn't take any notice of them and just continued on walking until he made his way inside of the school building.

"Haihhhh... I started to feel depressed coming back to this school," Issei said while sighing.

" _Let's go Ddraig,"_

 **[Let's go, partner, are you ok?]** "Yes...But just feeling a broken a bit as always,"

 **[It's okay partner things happened just forget I'm going back to sleep see you after school and do you feel like you want to meet them again]**

" _Yes, I want to meet them again,"_ Issei replied.

" _Bye Ddraig,"_ Issei Said and enters the school.

Saji saw him enter and then starts to run towards him.

"HYODOUUUUUUUU!" Saji yells and started Running towards Issei. He then lunged himself at the brown-haired young man and gave him a manly, rough, tight embrace of a bear hug. There were tears flowing from his eyes.

"Yo Saji," Issei said with a small smile.

"Where have you been, dude? Everyone thought you were fucking dead," Saji said sadly as more tears overflow his eyes. Suddenly he grabbed Issei by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes for a few minutes. Saji leaned in toward the brown-haired young man and he began to kiss Issei passionately on the lips. Issei also kisses the blonde-haired young man on the lips as well. Both of them now had their hands around each other.

"I'll miss you so much and felt so fucking lonely without you. My friend, my rival, and my darling. I couldn't fucking sleep at nights, worrying sick about where you were all this time," Saji cried between the breath of kissing Issei lips. The brown-haired young man put his hand gently on his back and kiss him deeply with love.

The two young men kept on locking lips with each other. The two teens couldn't keep their hands off each other. After a while, Issei finally backed away from Saji.

"It's okay dude, I'm back its good to see you. What are the Occult Research Club Members doing?" Issei asked.

"Dude Everyone's been crying their fucking eyes out for months. They were all sad and heartbroken without you. Sometimes went I saw them, I would see them with tears in their blood-shot eyes and seeing them in agony. Asia even tried to kill herself but was stopped by Xenovia. They are gonna be so happy went they see you back. They will be happy went their knowledge that you are not dead and is still alive," Saji said, looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry to say but they are like soulless shells," Saji said with sad eyes.

"Hahahahahaha, they deserved that," Issei said with smugness, a shit-eating smile appear on his face, and started laughing his ass off.

"I, go and see them. I want to see their expression," Issei said with a smirk on his face.

"Are you really gonna see them. They will be so happy," Saji said with a small smile.

"Minus that selfish princess," Issei said madly, as his whole face twisted into a sneer of utter rage and started clenching his fists.

"Bye Saji, I'll see you tomorrow," Issei said while running towards the Old school building.

"Of course, my darling!" Saji called back delightfully and then walk away.

* * *

 **(At Occult Research Clubroom)**

The door opens and everyone turned their heads and are shocked at what they're seeing. They all saw Issei Hyoudou walking into the clubroom with a small smile on his lips. All the girls in the clubroom started blushing at seeing Issei now rugged good looks and felt themselves getting wet at staring at his handsomeness. They couldn't help but think to themselves that his new appearance looked so goddamn sexy, seeing sweats rolling down his well-toned chest and manly looking face. Just staring at him with distant longing in their eyes. But other than that, there were so happy to see him and were glad that he was still alive.

"Isei,"

"Issei-kun,"

"Issei-san,"

"Issei-senpai,"

"Issei-senpai,"

"Issei,"

"Issei,"

"Issei-Sama,"

"Issei-Kun,"

"İssei-kun,"

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Gasper, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Irina, and Kiba all said with shocked in their voices.

"Hi guys," Issei said while Smiling.

Everyone starts to cry and run toward him. While Ravel uses her flaming wings and flew toward him.

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

All the girls were now on top of Issei, hugging him with tears in their eyes and were grasping him tightly with loving. Even the two only guys Kiba and Gasper in the clubroom were hugging him as well. The girls all started touching his well-toned chest and started kissing on his chest with lust. Even Kiba and Gasper join in as well. The two guys started touching his penis and _massaging it_. While Issei started letting out a moan of pleasure with the girls and two guys touching him.

"Where were you my Issei," Rias says crying with happiness in her eyes and run toward him and was about to give him a hug.

Issei turned to look at Rias with an angry look on his face. He backhanded her across the face, then pushes the crimson-haired princess violently away from him, as she was about to hug him. Rias ending up falling on her butt with a hard thud. The crimson-haired princess looks up and stares at Issei in shocked with her mouth wide open and couldn't believe what Issei just did. Issei stares back at Rias with anger in his eyes and begins to snarl out.

"Don't your Issei me. Don't you fucking joke around, you Selfish Princess! YOU BITCH! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME! EVERYONE IN THIS MOTHER FUCKING ROOM IS WELCOME BUT YOU ARE NOT!" Issei yelled out madly in rage and look at Rias with venom and utter hatred.

Rias recoil from the words then starts crying.

"Issei please forgive me,"

Rias said with tears in her eyes.

"WHY WOULD I!"

Issei yelled out with a snarled.

"Because you l-love me," Says Rias shyly with a small smile.

 **[DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT HIM HUH!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MY PARTNER SURVIVED? AND HOW MUCH YOU HURT HIM!? HOW MY PARTNER WAS SUFFERING IN PAIN!? HOW HE FUCKING CRIED HIMSELF TO SLEEP!? YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF! NOW STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY PARTNER YOU HEARTLESS DEVIL! YOU HEAR ME! DO YOU HEEEEAAAR MEEEEEE!]** Ddraig roared out in anger and started forming at the mouth.

Rias recoils back and took a few steps backward in fear at hearing the booming voice of Ddraig anger.

"Oi Ddraig calm down partner I will go juggernaut again," Issei said calmly.

 **[Sorry partner you will die again if you become part of them you know how much we suffered cause of these people especially RIAS GREMORY!]** Ddraig yelled out with worry in his voice. The Walsh Dragon was just concerned about his partner, he knew how much that his host had suffered in pain.

"WHAT!" Asia shouted out in horror and put her hand to her mouth.

"Onee-sama? What did she do to Ise-san," Asia Said wondering with worry?

"Oh, do you not tell them then," Issei said with a sneer toward Rias.

"Then I will tell you, Asia, she was the cause of me going Suicide, the one you call onee-sama, I was missing three months to train and recover," Issei said with a growled.

"WHAT! HOW!" Asia asks in shocked.

"Partner Tell them," Issei said.

 **[OK...Asia Argento and the others who not know Rias Gremory asked one question to my host and things started out like this]**

A blank Screen appears on the wall of the clubroom and then a video starts playing. The video showed both Issei and Rias standing outside of the _hotel_. The crimson-haired princess had a blank soulless expression on her face while the brown-haired pawn had on a trouble and worried expression on his face.

* * *

"… _. Issei, will you protect me?"_

 _Issei didn't understand and wanted to know Why Buchou was asking him such a thing? He didn't know. But his answer was obvious!_

" _Of course, I will protect Buchou! I will protect you always."_

"… _And Asia?"_

" _Eh? Yes, I will also protect Asia!"_

" _And Akeno?"_

" _And Akeno-san" That is obvious. But…What happens, suddenly asking me such a thing?"_

 _Issei didn't get it. Why was Buchou's keep asking these things? What was her intention?_

 _But Rias asks with a lower tone with her back turn to the pawn._

"… _Hey, Issei."_

" _Y-Yes..."_

"… _. To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?"_

… _._

 _Issei didn't get the meaning of this question…. But, to him…..._

"… _. Ummm, to me... Rİ-Rias is Rias the woman I love...'_

 _Issei said nervously with a blush on his face._

" _Did... I Fail?" Issei asked._

 _He then kisses Rias on her lips while holding onto to her. He was hugging her with loving care._

 _ **CHUU!**_

 _Rias was in shocked while Issei carrying on with the kisses on her lips_

 _After a few minutes._

 _Rias broke the kiss between them._

" _What was that for?"_

 _Rias asked._

" _Do you love me, Rias?'" Issei asked shyly._

" _Umm... I see Issei as a little brother. So, I don't see you as a lover or wanting to have a relationship with you," Rias said with a small smile on her lips._

 _Issei was in shocked and couldn't believe it. He felt like his heart has stopped for a second. He felt his heart cracking inside of his body._

" _So, you kiss your brother? And ask him to take your virginity and adore him like Lovers?" Issei asked as he started crying a bit and felt his heart broken with sadness seeping inside of him._

" _Umm...Umm...No…" Rias said with a troubled expression on her face._

" _Then do you love me or not?' Issei asked_

" _No," Rias said with her head lower down a bit. "I don't love you," She said quietly._

" _It_!"_

" _So, then why you gave me your first kiss to someone you do not love then. You kiss me went I beat that scumbag playboy Riser Phenex and stop you from marrying him." Issei said in anger and his face twisted into a scowled. He was now clenching his fists._

 _He then walks a bit away from Rias as he felt insulted._

" _ISSEI! It's not like I don't love you, It's just, I'm not ready for it!" Rias shouted out with a cried._

" _So, you ask something like this knowing the answer from the man who saves you from your fucking engagement, nearly fucking dying saving your ass. Sacrificing myself against a powerful Fallen Angel Kokabiel to protect you. Sacrificing so much for you and would take a fucking bullet to the chest for you. That's what I deserve right!" Issei yelled out as he begins crying his eyes out._

 _*Sob* *Sob* *Sob*_

" _I'm just a dumb person. You know what. I don't know what I was thinking while falling for you. I was so insecure about myself to confess to you about my true feeling in the first place. But I had finally done it. I finally told you how I felt about you. Even after my fear with my last girlfriend, Raynare who killed me in cold blood. But it was a fucking waste of time as I just ended up getting my heart broken just like with Raynare. You hide your true nature. You hide behind a façade of being the loving master, who cares about her servants. But you're not. You are just a bad person, a horrible person, and selfish person who just used people to get what you want. You know I even called you by your bloody fucking name, that's what I deserve right to be rejected, to be heartbroken. I'm just a fucking PAWN, after all, Right, I'm going. Do not bloody follow me!" Issei yelled with tears in his eyes._

" _ISSEI! Please come back to me. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking SORRY!" Rias yelled out while Crying her eyes out and started pulling on her crimson hair._

 _(On top of a hotel)_

 _ **[Partner do not do this]**_

" _It's okay Ddraig, After I die everything gonna become wonderful, you are getting a new host, That Selfish Gremory Princess getting a new boyfriend,"_

 _Issei said bitterly as he was now on the ledge of bars_

 _ **[Partner Don't do this to me, I Do not want you to do this, Issei Hyoudou YOU ARE THE BEST HOST I'VE EVER FUCKING MET, I, the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, the Sekiryuutei saying this]**_

 _Ddraig roared out with a battle cry of sadness. He didn't want his partner to do this to him._

" _ISSEI! DON'T DO THIS TO ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rias shouted from the back._

 _Issei turns his head slowly toward Rias._

" _YOU EVEN CARE FOR ME HUH? YOU SELFISH LITTLE PRINCESS!" Issei shouted out in rage, tears forming in his eyes. The brown-haired young man light brown eyes turn green._

" _I am so sorry. I'm so fucking bloody sorry. Please. Please forgive me. Return to me, my Issei, my cute Issei please," Rias say with anguish and tears overflowing her blue-green eyes._

" _I've forgiven you Rias but this life ends here. It was great to meet you guys. Love you, BYE~MY Love." Issei said with great sadness in his voice. He then jumps from the ledge._

" _ISSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Rias Screamed out in agony._

 _ **'SPLASH'**_

 _His aura has vanished._

 ** _Video ends screen disappears_**

* * *

"Onee-sama, you heartless bitch. How dare you. How fucking DARE, YOU! You broke his heart and he killed himself because of you! I HATE YOU!" Asia screams out in anger and _anguish. Tears were dripping from her green eyes as she glare at Rias._

" _He Died..._ I Hate You Rias for stealing my lover from me. He died because of you, I did not get a chance to confess to him." Akeno said with hollow-eyed and tears were now seeping out from her violet eyes.

" _YOU BITCH! I WILL NEVER FUCKING FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! YOU NASTY SHE-DEVIL! HE WAS MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND! MY LOVER AND HE KILLED HIMSELF FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Irina screams out in a blood-curdling scream of anger and hatred in her voice. Her violet eyes were blood-shot red with tears._

"Senpai is Dead NO WAY!" Koneko said with sadness and she too had tears in her eyes.

*Sob* *Sob* *Sob*

[WE HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU HURT ISSEI LIKE THAT!? HE FUCKING LOVES YOU! YOU SELFISH BITCH! WE FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU HEARTLESS COW!]

Everyone shouted out in unison and all started crying their eyes out. They were all in deep sadness over the pain Issei went through. Couldn't help but feel pity for him.

"IM SO SORRY Please forgive me, everyone," Rias said while crying.

* * *

 **Screen Reappears and new video starts.**

 _"Ddraig...I'm...dying...right," Issei Said very slowly._

 _(In Issei's Mind)_

 _ **[Partner, I'm sorry but yes you are dying. But there's one way to live. You will give me your hearth, that way you live but become full-dragon. Are you wishing this]**_

 _Ddraig asks with worry in his voice._

" _Yes, Ddraig we gonna become one and only True Crimson Fury Dragon Emperor. But Let's go to Vali's Place to recover and train," Issei Said with a serious tone in his voice._

 _Issei body reappears on the place and vanishes with a magic circle._

* * *

 _ **(At Vali's Place)**_

" _Issei Hyoudou you injure are very bad. Come to my dragon friend. We take care of you."_

 _Vali says while carrying Issei brides style and to a bedroom._

" _Yawn,"_

 _Issei opens his eyes and sits on the bed while enduring pain._

" _Uhh... Who's...Place... Is... This Ddraig," Issei asked._

 _ **[Vali Lucifer's Partner]**_

" _Ooh, right I said to you to go to vali's place, recover and train. Thank you, partner, for the save."_

 _Issei said gladly._

 _ **[No Problem partner if it's for you I do anything]**_

" _Thanks," Issei said and looking at the door while the door is opening._

" _So, you are awake Rival," Vali said with a small smirk._

" _Yeah, Vali thanks by the way," Issei says happily._

" _So, why are you in that condition?" Vali asks._

" _Umm...Because I got rejected by the woman that I love." Issei said looking down sadly and a teardrop leak out from his right eye._

" _Oh, sorry Rival," Vali said in a sympathetic tone._

" _Uh, I'm so hungry dude," Issei said._

" _We are having breakfast do you want to come?" Vali asks._

" _Yeah sure, I guess," Issei said Walking towards the Kitchen with Vali supporting him to walk.'_

 _"Hello guys," Issei said._

" _Oh, hello, Sekiryuteei," Bikou said with a big toothy grin._

" _Hello, Sekiryuutei-chin nyaa," Kuroka said while rubbing her two large breasts._

 _While both Arthur Pendragon and Le Fay Pendragon started making out with one another. Kissing each other on the lips passionately. Le Fay then gave Arthur a blowjob while he started letting out grunts of lust seeping into his voice. The Pendragon older brother and younger sister then took off their clothes, got on the table and started fucking each other like bunnies. Arthur begins to ride her cowgirl style and then twisted his younger sister nipples so hard that the blonde-haired young girl then squealed so loudly that the windows shattered. After a few hours of having sex with one another._

" _Oh, Onii-sama, that was the sexiest sex that I ever had," Le Fay squealed out with red cheeks._

 _Arthur then pulled up his pants and smirk at his younger sister._

" _You better fucking believe it, bitch," Arthur said in a smooth sexy tone of voice and showing off his well-toned chest. while Le Fay started massaged her undeveloped nipples in lust._

 **Video ends**

* * *

Azazel arrives with Sirzechs

"So, Issei You Trained with, Bikou and Vali?" Azazel asks.

"Yeah, Azazel-sensei. Great to see you," Issei said with a small smile.

"It's great to see you too, come to my place sometime. We can talk and drink." Azazel Says with a small smirk.

"Hahaha. Yeah, sake would be great," Issei said, Laughing.

"So, you started to drink," Sirzechs asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Onii-sama. Oops, Sorry Sirzechs-sama,"

"Hahahaha. Thank you for calling me Onii-sama," Sirzechs said while Laughing.

"Onii-sama, why are you for?" Rias said.

"To take Issei-kun to my peerage," Sirzechs said with a Happy smile.

"No! You can't take my pawn," Rias said madly and glare at her older brother.

"I'm not asking to get an answer from you Rias. I'm waiting for Issei-Kun to answer. So, say out of this and butt out." Sirzechs said coldly with a harsh glare toward his younger sister.

"Yes Sirzechs-sama I want to become your servant," Issei said very happily.

"Oh, the answer taking, come here Issei-Kun," Sirzechs said.

"Yes," Issei answers very fast and goes toward Sirzechs.

"I, Sirzechs Lucifer Order you Issei Hyoudou to Become my pawn and live for to Protect my family," Sirzechs chants while 8 mutation piece enters, Issei's chest, 4 mutations, and 4 normal pawn piece come out from his body.

"Here, Rias take these pawn pieces of yours," Sirzechs said with serious eyes at his younger sister.

"I feel like I'm reborn. Thank you Sirzechs-sama," Issei said as he started bowing to his new king.

"No problem at all Issei-kun and I Want two things from you. From now on calling me Onii-sama and two, I want you to become Millicas older brother and train him," Sirzechs said with serious eyes.

"Yes Onii-sama," Issei said with a big grin.

"Hey Onii-sama why you take Issei from me?" Rias said angry with an annoyed look on her face and gritted her teeth.

Sirzechs then look toward Rias with an enraged and angry expression on his face.

"Because you hurt him so much and rejected his confession even after he had done so much for you.," Sirzechs said with a growled.

"Issei-Kun had sacrificed his left arm forever, never being able to transform it back. He nearly killed himself against Riser to save you. He nearly died against the Fallen Angel Kokabiel to protect your sorry ass. He sacrificed so much just for your fucking sake. And how do you repay him? You broke his heart into a thousand pieces after he finally said your name, and confessing his feelings for you. But you break his heart even after he had done so much for you and Issei-Kun ending up killing himself because of you. Besides, he needed a new King because he was Full Dragon. That means he needed Satan's-level King, a strong king that is not weak and that's me. That means he no longer needs a weak-ass King like yourself, little sister," Sirzechs said with a smug Smirk on his face and enjoy seeing the hurt expression on his younger sister face.

"WHAT-" Everyone was shocked and speechless.

"Then Issei-kun say farewell to your old team. Let's go home so that you can meet your new team," Sirzechs said.

"So, Goodbye Asia, Koneko-chan, Gasper, Kiba, Xenovia, Akeno-san, Rossweisse-san, Irina-san, and Bye Rias or should I say Occult Research Club Buchou," Issei said as he smirks with spiteful glee at the hurt expression on Rias face and enjoys her suffering. He then teleports with Sirzechs.

"Auahhhh...Because of onee-sama broke Issei-san heart, and was such a heartless bitch to him. He now away from us and we never see him again." Asia said with a cried.

"Do not cry Asia-chan. We can still see him time to time I think he just hates Rias and maybe someday forgives her," Akeno said with a sad smile on her face and tears in her eyes, as she rubs Asia head gently.

"Yes...*sob*...Issei-san will never leave us." Asia said with a sad smile on her face and tears overflowing her eyes.


End file.
